


The Busy Morning

by notsafeforwebber (thelittlealchemist)



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/notsafeforwebber
Summary: Wander wakes up one morning with a strange feeling, and Sylvia offers to give him a bit of assistance.
Relationships: Wander/Sylvia Zbornak
Kudos: 9





	The Busy Morning

The sun shone on the Star Nomad Zbornak duo as morning arrived on the planet they were resting on. Sylvia, as usual, ignored it, wanting to sleep for just a little longer...

Wander, on the other hand, was struggling to get comfortable upon his partner's back. He had a strange feeling in his gut, and was restless as he tossed and turned within his hat. Sylvia took notice of this, lifting her head and looking to him. 

"Everything alright there, Wander?" She asked, raising a brow. 

Wander whined in response before speaking. "I'm fine! Just...tryin' t'get comfortable! Ive got this weird feelin' I can't shake..."

He trailed off as he looked within his hat, quickly sliding off of her back, standing with his hat held over his lower body. Smiling nervously, he continued. 

"I'm just feelin' a lil' under th' weather. D'ya think we can...lay back for a few days...or a week?"

Now Sylvia _knew_ something was up. Last time he was sick, it was _impossible_ to get him to stay in bed. She grew worried, and turned her whole body to face him. 

"C'mon, Buddy, is something wrong?" She asked, voice gentle.   
"I dunno, I'm not sure you'd be all too willin' to help me out with _this_ problem..."  
Sylvia waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be silly! I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for me. Im only returning the favor. Now, what's bothering you?"

Wander fiddled with the brim of his hat, taking a deep breath. Slowly, he pulled the headpiece away from his body, revealing a long, slick, blue tentacle dick protruding from the skirt-like fringe of fur that draped over his thighs. Sylvia's face instantly turned a deep purple, and she seemed speechless for a few moments. 

Sylvia gathers her words and manages to get a question out.   
"How...How come I've never seen _that_ before?"  
"Well, it normally hides inside my body, an' only comes out when I'm..." Wander trails off, too embarrassed to finish.   
But Sylvia fills in the blank. "Are you...in heat?"  
"What gave it away?"  
"The hearts in your eyes and _whatever that is_ writhing around in front of me."

The smaller alien covered himself with his hat again. "I'm sorry--I can just go hide in a cave 'till it passes like I usually do..."  
Sylvia shot up, waving her hands. " No no no, it's alright! Im just a little... I've never seen this side of you before."

He lowered his head slightly. "I was hopin' you wouldn't, not until we were both ready..."

Looking back up, Wander was met with his partner smiling gently, head lowered to be right in front of him.   
"Well... I'm ready now."  
She gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

\---

Wander placed his hat gently on the ground beside him. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Sylvia shifted once more to be flat on her belly, able to be more comfortably on the same level as the tentacle. 

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, allowing the slick member to enter with a bit of help from Wander stepping forward. She slowly began to bob her head back and forth, earning a sharp inhale from the nomad. Smiling around him, she picks up the pace, enjoying his sweet taste and the purrs rumbling within him. She felt a furred hand on the side of her snout, its thumb gently stroking her scales. 

It wasn't long before she could feel him start to tense up, but before he could release the feelings he'd been bottling up for years, Sylvia suddenly pulled away. She looked to the dick, bioluminescent precum dripping from the tip, then up at him. She was met with a look of what could only be described as horny confusion. 

"Wh.. Why'd y-y'stop?" Wander asked, voice shaky, and hushed as if embarrassed to ask.  
She smiled. "I'm not ready for you to finish just yet. "

Sitting up, she flopped onto her back, tail straight it. It slapped the ground, inviting the smaller alien closer. "Hop on."

Wander's eyes met the Zbornak's own cock, fully erect and a dark shade of green. Stepping forward, he swallowed hard, straddling her tail and scooting closer. She gave him a bit of assistance, pushing him forward and up, the spikes on the tip of her tail slipping under his arms as she lifted him up into the air.

She held him above her ready member, but paused to take a peek under the hood, only for Wander to cross his legs and cover himself with his hands.  
"You _could_ ask, y'know," he told her, face flushed under his fur.

"S-Sorry. May I?" She apologized. 

Slowly, he nodded, and uncrossed his legs, even spreading them slightly for a better view. Sylvia moved her head forward, looking up under his long fur, taking notice of his pussy, right behind the tentadick.

"We Star Nomads are, uh built to be able t' have children no matter who we partner with." He explained, fidgeting a bit nervously. 

She could tell he was incredibly embarrassed, and lowered him to be eye level. She kissed him on the cheek and took one of his hands in hers.   
"Hey, Wander, it's alright. I know this stuff is pretty new to you. We can take it slow, maybe save, y'know, penetration for another time. "

He took a deep breath, returned the kiss, and sighed. "Thanks, Syl...but...I think I'm ready. "

"Alright, pal."

She lifted him back up and over her cock, pausing again to say one last thing. "If you need to stop, please tell me. I don't wanna hurt you. "

He nodded, and looked down, preparing himself for the dick that was nearly as long as his body. Sylvia sat up a bit as she slowly slid her 3 foot tall partner onto her , smiling as she watched him melt at the feeling.   
"Feels..tight...b-but good.." he mumbled.   
Her tail went limp behind him. Biting his lip, Wander looked down at the bulge visible even through the thick coat of fur. He grabbed onto Sylvia's legs for support as he pulled back and began thrusting. Hearing a pleased moan escape the zbornak's lips served to further turn him on, very much enjoying hearing his partner enjoying herself as much as he was.

He began to go faster, grip tightening as the rhythmic thrusting quickened, panting like a dog, fur puffed up. Although they were too focused to worry about it, the duo were lucky no one was nearby. 

"Sy-Sylviaaa..." the Star Nomad whimpered, claws digging into the legs he clung to.

She could feel him tightening up again, and wanting to let him finish this time, she took his hands, planting her feet on the ground. Pure ecstacy showed on his face, and for a minute Sylvia thought he might pass out. Finally reaching climax, Wander's moans transitioned into a cry of pleasure, and his partner's head quickly moved forward to catch the glowing cum in her mouth. Pleased by the taste, she gives his cock once last lick as it retracts into his body. As he went limp, she lifted him up again, draping the furry alien over her stomach as laid on her back. 

"That was... amazing." He said, smiling tiredly.   
"Definitely a good way to start the day, eh, Wander?"  
He chuckled lightly, laying his head on her chest.   
"Thanks for helpin' me out, even if you didn't get t' --"  
"It's alright, I did this for you, not me. I'll... I'll get to next time."

He lifted his head up slightly. "Next time?"  
"I mean...if you _want_ to.."

He kissed her chest and laid his head back down. " I'd love to, Syl. "

She smiled, lowering her head and closing her eyes. 

"Could 'next time' be soon? 'Cause this lasts for a whole week."


End file.
